Mi luz eterna
by Mafer08
Summary: Tamaki vive un oscruidad eso acabara hasta encontrar a su sol. (yaoi) Si no te gusta no lo veas ;)


Hola! Hacía mucho que no hacia una historia pero esta es especial es para una amiga por su cumpleaños. Y esta pareja le encanta, a mí me gusta también esta pareja, además TinTin es muy mono digo mirio jajaja. Bueno espero que os guste y leer: D

Senapiiii

Mi luz eterna

Mi yo estaba cubierto de soledad, miraba a todos lados pero nunca nadie podía distintguir mi cara pidiendo `auxilio, la gente pasaba y me miraban como si no importara, supongo que es normal para un niño que había sido transferido a la escuela a la mitad del verano, donde todo el mundo ya se había conocido o habían compartido el primer encuentro, algo fundamental para crear amistades. Pero yo no lo mejoraba debido a mi timidez, regresar a casa solo, jugar solo, todo eso era duro necesitaba alguien que fuera una luz que iluminara mi oscuridad.

Todo eso cambió, un día que pensaba que iba ser como siempre, ya había sonado el timbre del descanso, agache mi cabeza tocando la mesa, hasta que sentí que alguien me llamaba por un momento pensé que era provocado por mi desesperación por encontrar alguien, pero levante mi cabeza y pude distinguir un hermoso cabello rubio que era comparable con el sol. No obstante él pudo distinguir que en mi presentación que hice delante de mis compañeros quería decir la palabra ``héroe`` pero no pude terminarla por mis nervios.

Supongo que eso fue lo que hizo darme cuenta que la persona que necesitaba, ya lo había encontrado. Pasaron los años y compartimos tantos momentos juntos que te convertiste en alguien tan especial, tan perfecto para mí. Y toda esa amistad se volvió en un amor profundo pero tenía miedo que ese amor no fuera correspondido, porque él para mí era ``un sol``, iluminaba todo que estuviera a su alcance, en cambio yo era como ``la luna`` un espejo que recibía su luz.

No obstante todo cambio un día, nos dieron una misión para realizar una patrulla a una ciudad vecina, algo habitual para nosotros. Un grupo de fans te distinguió y comenzaron a gritar tu nombre – ¡Es mirio!- gritaron con alegría – ¡es más guapo en persona!-. Seguían saltándote tantos halagos, abrazándote, me sentí tan excluido, y me vino a la mente un futuro sin ti, porque lo más probable en el futuro encontrarías una hermosa chica con quien compartir tu vida, mientras yo me convertiría en un amigo que verías pocas veces al año.

Esa futura realidad me causo tanto miedo, que salí corriendo, algo cobarde de mi parte. Pero aun así no quería ver ese futuro, quería que estuvieras a mi lado por siempre, que algún día pudieras ver los sentimientos que guardo por ti mirio, aunque haya pasado los años sigues siendo ese sol que ilumina mi vida, y esta luna solo podría iluminarse con solo esa luz que emitías.

No obstante, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había entrado en un bosque y además estaba perdido, eso no ayudaba. Así que me puse encuclillas y agache mi cabeza, cualquier persona que me viera pensaría que tenía una pose de defensa, pero aun con esa posición me sentía tan débil, que mis lágrimas caían humedeciendo el suelo, intentaba pararlas pero no había manera, un futuro sin mirio era algo tan solitario.

Hasta que sentí algo que me tocaba la cabeza, levante mi rostro y vi a mirio con esa singular sonrisa y dijo: - ¿Dónde te habías metido?, te estado buscando. Yo solo pude ver esa cara que era como una luz, y mis lágrimas cayeron con fuerza. –Espera, espera que fue lo que te pasó para que estés en ese estado- dijo con un tono de preocupación. Le mire y respondí- Es que eres muy popular entre las chicas- lo dije entre lágrimas. Él miro y con una sonrisa comentó: - No te preocupes que tú también eres popular- termino la frase enseñando el pulgar.

No pude evitar sonreír con esa expresión guiñándome el ojo. Pero mi preocupación era más que eso, así que me amarme de valor y le dije – Mirio... ¿tú crees que en futuro estaremos siempre juntos? – termine secándome las lágrimas. Él me mirio confundido con una sonrisa dijo: – Por supuesto siempre estaremos juntos somos los tres grandes UA –. Cuando dijo eso me sentí triste porque solo era quien confundía los sentimientos, mientras él solo me veía como un amigo. Pero de repente mirio hablo sacando de mis pensamientos– Pero también te veo como algo más que un amigo, Tamaki. Eres una persona muy especial para mi… no solo eso mis sentimientos por van más allá que la amistad..., suena raro para ti que un chico te diga eso, pero yo quiero que estés por siempre a mi lado– y terminó la frase mirándome fijamente a los ojos. No me lo podía creer, él me quería tanto como yo a él. Le mire a los ojos y le sonreí, acerque su cara con mi mano, le di un suave beso y le dije: –Yo también te veo como algo más que un amigo Mirio y te amo mucho– su cara de mirio se encontraba tan sorprendida, que después de asimilarlo me regalo unas de sus mejores sonrisas, sonreímos mutuamente después de sellar nuestra confesión con otro beso. Regresamos a la ciudad, ya que habíamos dejado de lado nuestra misión de patrullar la ciudad y por suerte no pasó nada grave ese día.

Aunque para mi será un día inolvidable, porque por fin mi futuro estaré con mi sol y esta luna siempre estará iluminada por ella.

Bueno termino la historia, hacía mucho que no escribía, espero que os guste. Si hay algún error, discúlpame soy disléxica ;)


End file.
